Tyson Griffin vs. Marcus Aurelio
The first round began. Griffin circled about quickly. They were just circling and sizing each other up for a little bit. Aurelio appeared to be looking to strike and no takedowns. Perhaps. Boos began as they just sort of circled about, heavy boos. Interesting. Griffin landed a nice right hand. Griffin came forward with a narrowly-missed left hook. Boos began once more. The fighters seemed unaffected. They circled some more. Griffin missed a leg kick. They didn't appear to be able to find the range. Griffin shoved Aurelio down and stood over him. Griffin was trying to avoid Aurelio's attempts to drag him into guard. Griffin was standing over him pounding and Aurelio was looking to grab an arm. Griffin was just pounding away, scoring points, still landing. Aurelio finally locked his legs around him in full guard but Griffin was still postured. Aurelio landed some hammerfists from the bottom. Aurelio was looking for a triangle or something. He turned it into an armbar, Griffin escaped, ate an upkick, landed some good shots, staying postured, standing over Aurelio in between his legs. Aurelio had a mouse growing under his left eye. Griffin let him up. Griffin landed an inside leg kick. Griffin landed a combination, left hand, right. Griffin landed a really nice leg kick. Griffin seemed to be smoothing out, avoiding Aurelio's strikes. Griffin landed an excellent body shot and then an uppercut. Griffin landed another nice leg kick. Griffin landed another nice leg kick. Aurelio came for the takedown, Griffin defended into the clinch. The first round ended. The second round began. Griffin came in with a good combination, he landed a nice leg kick, he was picking apart Aurelio, another nice leg kick. These were really hurting Griffin. Griffin feinted a kick and Aurelio flinched. Griffin landed an inside leg kick. Griffin seemed to have really sized up Aurelio already. Griffin landed a body kick. Griffin landed an excellent leg kick and a nice overhand right. Griffin landed a combination. Griffin landed a good right hand and missed a body kick, landed a leg kick. Aurelio landed a good combination of jabs and tried for the takedown, Griffin defended into the clinch. Griffin landed a knee to the body. Griffin was working the knees to the legs quite a bit. They exchanged knees to the body with Aurelio getting the better of the exchange. Griffin dumped Aurelio down solidly into half-guard, and he was looking to pass. Aurelio tried to sweep and he dumped Griffin down and then he had Griffin's back crouched. Griffin landed some backward upward hammerfists. Aurelio was looking to get a hook in and Griffin was rolling though, trying to get on top and he managed it into half-guard landing good body shots. Aurelio grabbed a triangle and then transitioned to an omoplata as Griffin pulled out and then out of that, Aurelio landed an upkick at the same time Griffin landed a couple of punches, Aurelio was incorrectly trying a rubber guard. He pulled guard. Griffin landed some good body shots, good constant body shots. The second round ended. Griffin entergetically ran back to the corner. Yeah, there was definitely some red swelling under Aurelio's eye. The third round began. They circled about. Griffin missed a leg kick. Griffin landed another leg kick, a nice right hand, another leg kick, Griffin avoided a takedown, landed a body kick. Griffin landed another nice leg kick, his left leg was red and he was starting to wobble. Aurelio landed a nice right hand. Griffin went for a switch kick, landed the second to the body. Aurelio landed another nice right hand. Aurelio looked very tired. Griffin landed a leg kick. Griffin came forward with a combination to the body. Griffin ducked perfectly under an Aurelio punch. Griffin sprawled to avoid a takedown. Griffin landed another nice combination to the body excellently, a nice right hand and another, a nice body kick and another right hand. Aurelio was exhausted. Griffin landed another leg kick. Griffin landed a few nice combinations, a nice leg kick. This was a slaughter. Griffin blocked a sloppy headkick attempt. Griffin came for a takedown and got it utterly easily. Aurelio was looking for an armbar, Griffin pulled away. Griffin landed some good body shots. Aurelio looked for a triangle, Griffin pulled out. Griffin landed a good elbow. The third round ended. Tyson Griffin was the winner by unanimous decision, they both jogged around the Octagon after the bell, I guess to satisfy that adrenal dump.